My only rival, my only love
by Heart-of-the-Pilatus
Summary: Aomine et Kagami font de plus en plus souvent de un-contre-un après la winter cup, ce qui les poussent à mieux se connaitre. Comment pourront-ils jongler entre rivalité et leur nouvelle relation? Que penserons les autres de cette relation plus que surprenante! Aokaga
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou :) Ceci est ma première fanfiction à vie et je la fais sur mon couple préféré et comment je vois leur relation évolué. J'essais de garder les personnages aussi vrai que dans les magas/anime! Laissez vos reviews, j'aimerais grandement savoir si vous appréciez ou non. Je suis désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, mais après avoir relu plusieurs fois et avoir fait passé le document sous un logiciel, il ne doit plus rester grand chose! Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Le rating M prendra tout son sens dans un autre chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas :P**

 **Bien-sur, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, elle, oui!**

 **Remerciement spécial à mon amie qui m'a aidé sur plusieurs points! Si tu passes ici, tu te reconnaîtra! Autre remerciements à ceux qui m'ont encouragé à posté ce texte. Sans vous, il aurait resté dans mon ordi pour toujours.**

* * *

Une semaine après la finale de la Winter _Cup_ , Aomine Daiki avait toujours de la difficulté à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le match où il perdit pour la première fois de sa vie. Tôô contre Seirin, lui contre Kagami Taiga, revoyant en fait plus ce dernier que le reste du match. L'image de son rival aux cheveux rouges lui fit bouillir le sang de rage et d'envie de le battre. Après tout, c'était cette défaite qui a fait renaitre sa passion pour le basket, mais il ne pourrait pas prendre sa revanche de si tôt, la saison étant terminée. Découragé de son insomnie, il décida de se lever, d'enfiler des vêtements au hasard et partit courir pour se vider la tête et dépenser de l'énergie. Aomine se fichait éperdument de l'heure à laquelle il allait se coucher et se réveiller, étant en vacances hivernales.

Tout en joggant dans les rues de Tokyo au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kagami et ses yeux de rubis remplis de détermination lors du match. _''Merde! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête! C'est quoi mon problème_!?'' se dit-il. '' _Je vais te battre, te remettre à ta place, Kagami_.'' se promit-il. Après un certain temps en alternant entre course, jogging et marche, Aomine décida de retourner se coucher, sentant la fatigue et le froid prendre le dessus. Il se savait pas très loin de chez lui puisqu'il essayait de tourner autour de son quartier pour éviter de se rendre trop loin.

Tout en s'en allant tranquillement, une idée le frappa: _''Pourquoi je ne l'inviterais pas à jouer un_ one-on-one _contre moi?''_. Aussitôt qu'il eut finit cette pensée, il renchérit: _'' Franchement Ahomine, tu t'écoutes!? Invite-le au cinéma et au restaurant cinq étoiles tant qu'à y être''_. Pourtant, il était déjà en train de pianoter sur son cellulaire, sans s'en rendre compte, un truc du genre: ''un contre-un, 15h30, terrain de ton choix, OK? '' et l'envoya. Quand il s'en aperçut, il ne put que se frapper au visage et rentrer chez lui, se trouvant stupide.

* * *

Au même moment, Kagami dormait paisiblement dans son lit, rêvant de basket et de nourriture. Son sommeil fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, grommelant qu'il est trop tard pour écrire à quelqu'un et maudit la personne qui le réveillait probablement inutilement. Aveuglé par la luminosité de l'écran de son cellulaire, il remarqua que le numéro du destinateur lui était inconnu.

 **-De: Inconnu**

 **1-contre-1, 15h30, terrain de ton choix, OK?-**

Il répondit simplement et sèchement:

 **-À: Inconnu**

 **T'es qui?-**

Au bout de quelques instants, il reçut une réponse et la conversation s'enchaîna:

 **-De: Inconnu**

 **Devine, Bakagami-**

 **-À: Inconnu**

 **Ahomine!? Comment t'as eu mon numéro? Ne me dit pas que Kuroko te l'a donné-**

 **-De: Inconnu**

 **Oui c'est moi & pour ton numéro, ça ne te regarde pas. Je l'ai, c'est tout. Finalement, le 1-contre-1?-**

Il rajouta donc ce stupide d'Aomine dans ses contacts.

 **-À: Aomine Daiki**

 **Tu veux te faire battre comme au premier match de la _Winter Cup_? Ça me va. Il y a un terrain près de chez moi, t'auras qu'à aller à la porte de mon immeuble. Si tu sais mon numéro pour aucune raison, tu dois aussi savoir où ce que j'habite. Sinon, ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire. À plus tard-** Kagami avait laissé des fautes de frappe un peu partout, toujours ébloui par la lumière.

N'ayant pas reçu d'autre message de son rival, il remit son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se repositionna comme il était avant de se faire réveillé. _''Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce trou du cul pour m'écrire à 2h30 pour me proposer un one-on-one. Ça va pas la tête? Au moins, ça me fera quelque chose à faire au lieu de glander devant la télé ou m'entraîner seul et ça me fera plaisir de le battre!''_ , pensa-t-il, déjà exciter pour leur rencontre, si bien qu'il en a eu de la misère à se rendormir.

* * *

Aomine venait à peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il reçut le dernier message de Kagami. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon. _''Bon, va falloir que je trouve l'adresse de cet idiot. J'aurais qu'à demandé à Satsuki. De toute façon, elle s'est bien rendu compte que je lui ai emprunté son cellulaire que pour avoir son numéro ''_ , pensa le jeune homme, lâchant un long soupir. _''Dans quelle merde tu viens de te mettre, mon pauvre Daiki?''_ et c'est sur cette question qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Neuf heures plus tard, le bleuté se réveilla. Il mourait de faim et il était collant de saletés accumulées de la veille. Il opta d'abord pour une douche rapide, puis alla déjeuner toujours un peu dégoulinant et ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Aomine ne craignait pas de croiser ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient toujours au travail et ne rentraient que pour dormir, et encore! _''De toute manière, qui ne voudrait pas admirer mon corps d'apollon?''_ se disait-il lorsqu'il se promenait pratiquement nu. Le garçon savait qu'il avait un corps de rêve, ce qui ne le rendait que plus arrogant. Mangeant ses céréales et ses toasts, il se rappela la conversation électronique avec le roux. Il allait devoir demander à Momoi l'endroit où vivait son rival. Elle ne manquera pas de le harceler de questions. Il prit son téléphone, geste accompagné d'un grand soupir et écrit à son amie d'enfance :

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Hey Sastuki. J'ai besoin d'une info-**

Elle répondit presque instantanément, ce qui n'était pas surprenant de sa part:

 **-De : Momoi Satsuki**

 **N'importe quoi Dai-chan :)-**

Ledit Dai-chan répondit étant gêné, voir même honteux.

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **L'adresse de cet idiot de Kagami-**

 **-De: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Pourquoi tu veux son adresse? :O-**

L'as de Tôô soupira plus lourdement encore.

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Arrête tout de suite les questions et réponds-moi.-**

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un autre message.

 **-De: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Seulement si tu me promets une journée shopping!-**

Troisième soupir, et il écrivit, de plus en plus énervé.

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **OK. Maintenant, l'adresse.-**

Elle lui envoya un ''YATTAAAAAA :D'' suivit de l'adresse.

Quatrième et dernier soupir. Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir lui promettre une journée au centre commercial. Avec Momoi, tout se terminait comme ça. Il envoya valser son téléphone sur la table, puis termina son déjeuner. Il alla ensuite s'habiller et joua jeux vidéo pour tuer le temps.

* * *

Aomine sorti de chez lui à 14h30, sac de sport à l'épaule. Il devait prendre le métro et marcher environ 15 minutes, en plus de la demi-heure de marche qui le séparait de la station. Se rendre à destination allait lui prendre presque une heure. Lors du trajet, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au un contre un qui allait avoir lieu, voulant à tout prix battre son rival à la chevelure rouge. Il voyait aussi ses yeux de flammes, ce qui remplit le basané d'un sentiment inconnu et lui donna un frisson. _''Calme-toi, Aomine. Ce n'est qu'un match contre ce Bakagami. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat''_ , se dit-il en sortant du monstre métallique. Dehors, il se mit à jogger pour se réchauffer les muscles.

Comme prévu, le joueur de Gakuen arriva cinq minutes à l'avance. C'était extrêmement rare pour ce dernier de ne pas arriver en retard, mais vu qu'il se devait de prendre le métro, il ne pouvait qu'arriver à l'heure. Au même moment où Aomine s'arrêta devant la porte du grand immeuble, le roux en sortit, surpris de voir le bleuté déjà présent.

La tension entre les deux garçons était palpable. Ils se toisaient du regard, se demandant qui allait briser le silence. Ce fut Kagami qui le fit, il demanda: ''Bon, on y va?'' L'autre ne lâcha qu'un ''Mmm'' affirmatif. Le premier ouvrit donc la marche, son rival le suivant de près.

Le trajet fut pénible tellement la tension était lourde. Les deux adolescents restèrent muets, mais ils semblèrent tous deux faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'autre. Ceci faisait ironiquement plaisir à Aomine, qui cherchait depuis longtemps quelqu'un qui pouvait lui arriver à la cheville, lui tenir tête.

Une fois sur le terrain de basket, heureusement vide (ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant, étant en hiver et à quelque temps de Noël), l'as de Tôô dicta ses règlements:

''Le premier arrivé à 20 points gagne. Tous les paniers comptent et ne comptent que pour 1 point. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf contact. Ça te va?''

''Oui, mais on s'échauffe avant'', répondit le numéro 10 de Seirin, débutant déjà ses étirements.

Une fois certain qu'ils ne se blesseraient pas, Aomine sortit son ballon du sac qu'il avait amené et dit: ''On commence''. Avant même que Kagami ne réponde, il avait tiré le ballon qui rentra dans le panier sans même touché à l'anneau.

''1-0 pour moi''

''Oï! C'est injuste! J'étais pas prêt!'' S'écrit le rouge.

''Ah! Tous les coups sont permis'', le nargua t'il, reprenant la balle orange et rajouta: ''Bon, sérieusement maintenant''.

Les deux joueurs se placèrent l'un devant l'autre entre les deux paniers. Ils se regardèrent intensément, tous deux étant déjà très concentrés. Aomine était complètement absorbé par les yeux et cheveux de son ennemie: un rouge si clair et si profond. Il ressentit la même émotion ainsi que le même frisson que dans le métro. C'est alors qu'il commença à feinter et à avancer pour intimider l'as de Seirin, le forçant à reculer. Ce dernier était un adversaire de taille. Il tentait de prévoir les gestes de l'autre et il l'empêchait de passer, mais tout à coup, le bleuté feinta vers la gauche, s'arrêta brusquement, fit un tour sur la droite, sauta, feinta un tir normal et enchaina sur l'un de ses fameux tirs sans forme, toujours en l'air. Sachant qu'il allait rater ce tir grâce à la vitesse et aux réflexes de Kagami, il se mit à courir vers le panier aussitôt qu'il atterrit pour ressauter et faire un Self-Alley-Oop suivit d'un Dunk. C'était maintenant 2-0 pour Aomine.

''Putain, tu commences fort, Ahomine'', dit Kagami, déjà haletant.

''Contre toi, je ne me reteindrais pas'', répliqua le scoreur de Tôô, lui aussi essoufflé. ''Mais de toute façon, le seul qui peut me battre ...''

''C'est moi'', le coupa le premier. ''Je sais, je sais... Mais je te rappelle que je t'ai pourtant battu à la _Winter Cup_!''

Ledit battu termina la conversation en répondant ''Avec l'aide de tes coéquipiers et surtout de Testu, ouais. T'es encore à des siècles de me vaincre en _one-on-one_!''

Le match dura environ 1h30. Il faut dire qu'il fut souvent arrêté par l'un des deux joueurs qui était soit complètement essoufflé ou asséché. Le rythme avait été très rapide pour un simple un contre-un. Ils ne sentirent de ce fait que peut le froid de l'hiver, étant toujours en train de bouger à fond et malgré tout les efforts du rouge, le vainqueur fut Aomine avec un score de 20-7. Une victoire écrasante pour le _power forward_ de Tôô, mais il a tout donné pour y parvenir.

Les adolescents étaient tous deux étendus sur le sol glacé, respirant à un rythme rapide et désordonné et suant abondamment.

 _''Wow! J'ai gagné avec 13 points d'avance, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me relâcher! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir se donner à fond contre un bon joueur''_ , pensa le bleu.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Kagami réussit à dire, de manière entre coupés par sa respiration:

''La prochaine fois... Je te battrais... Je te le promets... Ahomine''.

'' Ouais... C'est ça... Bakagami'', renchérit Aomine.

Ils restèrent comme ça, à tenter de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal, pendant un certain temps. Lorsqu'ils en furent capables, les deux as repartirent vers l'endroit où vivait Kagami. Aomine devait passer par là pour retourner prendre le métro, donc autant faire le chemin avec son rival. Il y avait la même tension qu'à l'aller, mais celle-ci était moins insoutenable et les deux garçons échangèrent même quelques mots, bien qu'ils fussent en rapport avec leur match. Au moins, il n'y avait plus ce lourd silence.

Une fois à la porte du grand immeuble où vivait Kagami, celui-ci dit, avant de rentrer: ''J'aurais ma revanche, Ahomine! Sois-en certain!''

Le susnommé tenta de répondre, dans un grand bâillement: ''Dans tes rêves, Bakagami'', mais ce dernier était déjà rentré.

Le bleuté continua sa route, seul avec ses pensées. Il était plus que satisfait du duel, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de vraiment subtil. Le même quelque chose qui accompagnait ses frissons. N'étant vraiment pas le meilleur pour ce qui est de réfléchir et encore plus pour les sentiments, il choisit de faire comme si ne rien n'était.

* * *

Aomine arriva chez lui vers 18h35 et il mourrait de faim et, n'étant pas bon cuisinier, il opta pour les sandwichs qu'il y avait dans le frigidaire. C'étaient probablement ceux que sa mère avait préparés exprès pour lui avant de partir tôt ce matin. Il s'assit devant la télévision avec son repas, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'en prendre une bouchée que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. ''Quoi encore!? Je viens juste d'arriver et je ne peux pas me reposer en paix!'' ragea-t-il. Il prit son cellulaire et vit:

- **De: Kagami Taiga**

 **Demain, même heure, même endroit, OK? Cette fois, je t'aurais!-**

 **-À: Kagami Taiga**

 **OK & même pas en rêve, Bakagami.-**

Après avoir mangé, il alla se laver. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche froide après avoir fait autant de sport? L'effet de celle-ci sur son corps en fut instantané. C'était purificateur, salvateur. Il dut rester dans là près d'une demi-heure, ne pensant à rien, ne faisant rien, laissant l'eau coulée sur son corps musclé. Il sortit après s'être rapidement savonné. Il s'essuya à la va-vite et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il enfila un caleçon noir et se tira sur son lit, extrêmement fatigué. Encore une fois, son cellulaire l'avertit d'un nouveau message. Le bleuté n'eut de la force de lâcher un ''Mmmph'' de frustration en s'étirant le bras pour regarder le texto.

 **-De: Momoi Satsuki**

 **J'espère que tu te souviens de ta promesse de ce matin Dai-chan :). Je dois aller au magasin demain, donc tu viens avec moi!-**

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Peux pas.-**

 **-De: Momoi Satsuki**

 **Une promesse est une promesse Dai-chan! Je viens chez toi à 11h30, on mange là-bas. Soit prêt!-**

 **-À: Momoi Satsuki**

 **K-**

Il était hors de question qu'il annule son _one-on-one_ contre Kagami: il avait trop apprécié celui d'aujourd'hui et mourrait d'envie de recommencer, chose qu'il n'avouera a personne. _''Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de vouloir voir ce Bakagami encore une fois? Ça va pas!?''_ rumina-t-il. L'imagine de cet idiot lui redonna un frisson indescriptible. L'ignorant, il se demanda: _''Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour fuir Satsuki...? Tout pour échapper à son shopping…''_ Trop épuisé pour y réfléchir maintenant, il s'endormit, sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

* * *

 **Voila! Premier chapitre, plus un avant-gout de ce qu'il va y avoir par la suite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez vos reviews et le cliqué sur petit boutton Follow si vous voulez. Après tout, je ne vous force à rien (Dis-je en vous menaçant d'un fusil(Bah non je blague :O)) :P. Si vous voyez des fautes, dites moi le et je vais les enlever le plus rapidement possible! La suite devrait arriver bientôt: J'ai l'intention de posté un chapitre par semaine. Je vais attendre certains commentaires sur ce premier chapitre avant de continuer par contre, donc un plus grand délai peut être à prévoir, mais il y a aussi la possibilité que j'ai de l'inspiration à l'infini demain et que je post dans la fin de semaine: tout est possible.**

 **Merci de lire jusqu'ici et à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo! Voici la suite du chapitre 1 de ma petite histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vous reviews, c'est grandement apprécié. N'hésité pas à laisser votre commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Comme pour le chapitre 1, il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de fautes, mais il doit toujours y en avoir, pardonnez-moi :$.  
Je tiens encore à remercier spécialement ma béta-lectrice qui prend de son temps pour m'aider et à mes amis qui suivent ce petit récit et qui m'encouragent à continuer.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Le crissement des chaussures sur le sol, les rebonds du ballon qui retournait toujours dans ma main._

''D...''

 _Je m'élançai pour faire un dunk, mais un joueur à la chevelure rouge m'interrompit._

''Da...n''

 _J'envoyai le ballon dans mon autre main et le lançai de façon désordonnée. Le bruit du sifflet retentit et je vis le score augmenter de deux points, ainsi que la rage dans les yeux rubis de mon adversaire: Kagami..._

''Dai-chan! Réveille-toi! Ça fait 3 fois que je te demande si cette jupe me va bien!'' Se révolta Momoi.

''Oui oui.'' Râla ledit Dai-chan, de retour à la réalité.

''Mais t'as même pas regardé! Je me demande aussi si je devais prendre la verte ou la bleue, t'en penses quoi, toi?'' demanda encore son amie.

''Raaa, mais on s'en fout et t'as qu'à prendre les deux'' répliqua Aomine, las.

''Dai-chan! Tu viens avec moi aux magasins et tu es obligé d'être aussi désagréable? C'est décidé, je prends la verte.'' Continua la rosée.

''Je te rappelle que tu m'obliges à être ici avec toi.'' Dit-il pendant que son amie se dirigeait vers la cabine d'essayage.

Tout en enlevant la jupe bleue, cachée derrière le rideau, elle dit, toute heureuse: ''Mais tu m'as promis Dai-chaannn! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu voulais l'adresse de Kagamin?''

''Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.'' Trancha le jouer de Tôô.

''Pourquoi? Ça ne doit pas être si important! À moins que tu aies une _date_ avec lui. OOH c'est sa? Tu sors avec Kagamin?'' Ricana Momoi, dans le but de faire parler son ami.

Celui-ci mordit à l'hameçon et répliqua: ''Non! Je ne voulais que faire une partie contre lui... Et... attends?! TU VIENS VRAIMENT DE ME DEMANDER SI JE SORS AVEC _LUI?_ T'es folle ou quoi? Comme si j'allais sortir avec un mec alors que j'aime les filles aux gros seins! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend pour dire des imbécilités comme ça?''

''C'est pas si important alors! Vous avez joué? Qui a gagné?'' Questionna-t-elle en sortant de la cabine.

''On a joué, j'ai gagné, évidemment.'' Répondit Aomine.

''Bon, ce n'était pas si compliqué de répondre!'' Dit Momoi, ravi d'elle même. Elle continua: ''Je vais payer et nous pourrons partir d'ici pour aller dans d'autres boutiques'', toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Parlant de partir, il était déjà 13h30. Le duel contre Kagami étant à 15h30, Aomine devait absolument partir maintenant pour se laisser le temps de se préparer et de se diriger vers l'immeuble du rouge. Comble du désespoir, il ne savait toujours pas comment fuir sa diablesse d'amie. Tout à coup, il eut un éclair de génie. Spontanément, il dit:

''Oï, Satsuki, c'est pas Tetsu que je vois là-bas'' en donnant un léger coup de tête pour indiquer la direction.

''Où ça!?'' S'écria la nouvelle propriétaire d'une jupe verte en cherchant partout.

''Je crois l'avoir vu rentré dans la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue. Tu ne voudrais pas aller le voir?''Aomine savait que son amie était folle de Kuroko. Après tout, elle s'autoproclame comme sa petite amie.

''J'y vais, et toi, tu bouges pas d'ici. Tu gardes mes sacs!'' Répondit-elle , tout en partant à la course, folle de joie.

Aomine profita de cette distraction pour s'en aller tranquillement, se mêlant à la foule. Il savait que son amie allait être tellement préoccupée à chercher Kuroko qu'elle ne pensera même plus à ses achats. Il remercia silencieusement son ancienne ombre et il se dirigea vers sa demeure. Dix minutes plus tard, il reçut un texto:

- **De:** **Momoi Satsuki**

 **TU M'EN DOIS UNE DAI-CHAN!** -

Le bleuté ne pris que la peine de répondre:

 **-À:** **Momoi Satsuki**

 **Dsl, j'ai quelque chose à faire.-**

Il replaça alors son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et continua sa route. L'objet continua de vibrer à l'arrivée de nouveaux messages, mais le garçon savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de Momoi qui lui rageait dessus, donc il ne regarda pas.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Aomine se reposa quelques minutes. Faire les magasins avec Momoi était ce qui l'épuisait le plus et était aussi ce qu'il détestait le plus. Ensuite, il prépara son sac de sport: il y mit une serviette, une bouteille d'eau et son ballon. Pas besoin de plus puisqu'il revenait chez lui immédiatement après. Il mit ses vêtements d'entrainement pour finalement s'habiller chaudement avant de sortir de la maison.

Tout au long du trajet, il appréhendait le match à venir et repensait à celui de la veille. Malgré son air impassible et son sourire inexistant, son sang bouillait d'excitation. Les maintes courses entre les deux joueurs, leur souffle cour, les rebonds du ballon, l'air froid frottant sur son corps bougeant à pleine vitesse. Et par-dessus tout, ses yeux rouges où il plantait son regard et où il pouvait s'y perdre. Toutes ces pensées lui donnèrent encore ce frisson. Le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kagami et depuis leur un contre un de la journée précédente, c'était encore pire. Aomine n'en pouvait plus. Il se demandait pourquoi il était quasiment obsédé par son rival aux cheveux rouges. Il se rappela aussi les mots de Satsuki: _'' À moins que tu aies une_ date _avec lui. OOH c'est sa? Tu sors avec Kagamin?''_ Cette fille avait le don de dire n'importe quoi et elle le faisait toujours pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le joueur de Tôô en était tout à fait conscient, mais il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Malgré ça, cette fois, c'était différent. Pour lui en tout cas. Les mots se mirent à résonner dans sa tête, formant une mélodie cacophonique. Il se brassa la tête pour se changer les idées et se dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une _date,_ que ce n'était que pour passer le temps. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre qu'une simple petite partie entre deux rivaux? Rien. Voilà! Et c'est ainsi déterminé à battre son adversaire et à se le sortir de la tête une fois pour toutes qu'il continua son chemin.

Il arriva à destination aux environs de 15 h 35. Il était quelque peu en retard, ce que Kagami lui fit immédiatement remarqué:

''Oï! T'es en retard, Ahomine. J'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.''

''Comme si cinq minutes allaient changer quelque chose de toute façon!'' Répliqua Aomine, étrangement provoqué. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'autant réagir à une remarque aussi stupide.

''Mpfh. Bon, on y va.'' continue le rouge.

''Hâte de te faire battre, Bakagami?'' Nargua le bleu.

Le joueur de Seirin mordit à l'hameçon, comme à chaque fois qu'on le provoque même un peu. Il répliqua fortement:

''Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais t'avoir!''

C'est sur ce qu'ils partirent. La petite marche entre le terrain de basket et l'immeuble de Kagami fut aussi lourde, voir plus, que celui de la veille même si les deux rigolèrent un peu quelques instants plus tôt. Il y avait encore cette tension inexplicable qui régnait entre les deux, à un point tel que la température autour d'eux semblait grimper. Aomine ne savait pas pour son rival, mais il en était presque étouffé. Ni un ni l'autre ne dis mot avant d'être à la cour. Une fois arrivé, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements chauds et le bleu dit sèchement:

''Petit réchauffement et on commence. Mêmes règlements que l'autre fois.''

''Ouais.'' Répondit Kagami, tout aussi sèchement.

Les deux joueurs se réchauffèrent alors durant quelques minutes pour éviter de se blesser. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts à jouer, ils se positionnèrent au centre de la cour de basket sans un mot. Cette fois, ce fut Kagami qui commença avec le ballon. Aomine le fixait intensément, le détaillant de la tête au pied dans le but de prévoir ses mouvements. Le rouge driblait lentement et respirant profondément pour se concentrer, pour trouver comment passer son adversaire. L'air autour d'eux semblait être brulant alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore fait un mouvement. Ils avaient maintenant le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Le bleuté c'était perdu dans les yeux de rubis de son rival, il ne pouvait plus regarder autre part. Ce fut pourtant bénéfique, parce qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Kagami tente de le passer, ses yeux se plissèrent. Aomine le remarqua instantanément et pu ainsi prévoir les mouvements du joueur de Seirin. Malgré ce léger avantage, il restait difficile de lui prendre la balle. Kagami feintait efficacement et bougeait rapidement. Si bien qu'il était maintenant près du panier. Si seulement il avait pu surprendre son adversaire, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile, mais Aomine ne sera jamais facile à surprendre. Kagami ne savait plus quoi faire et s'il hésitait un seul instant, le basané lui prendrait le ballon. Il tenta le tout pour le tout: il feinta vers la gauche, essayant de passer l'autre, mais sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait et tira. Bien qu'Aomine l'avait vue venir, il n'arriva pas à sauter assez haut pour stopper le tir. Premier point pour Kagami.

''1-0 pour moi! Cette fois c'est certain je te bats!'' Dit Kagami, un peu essoufflé.

L'as de la génération des miracles grogna et jura mentalement frustré de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Pour se venger, il prit la balle et sprinta jusqu'à l'autre bout de terrain et dunka. Lui aussi avait une respiration irrégulière. Le rouge a tenté de le suivre, mais il n'avait pas réagi assez rapidement pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

'' Tu veux parier?'' Demanda Aomine. Il enchaina en disant: ''Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi. On continue. Sérieusement cette fois.''

Le match continua ainsi pendant un peu plus de deux heures. Tout au long du combat, l'air autour des deux joueurs semblait pouvoir s'enflammer à tout moment. Il régnait une tension si lourde que l'on pouvait presque l'apercevoir comme un gaz flottant dans l'air. C'était une tension particulière, si particulière qu'Aomine ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle était en réalité. Ce dernier remporta encore le match. Il faut dire qu'il en obtenait une certaine fierté, mais jamais il ne laisserait cette fierté ressortir et dit sur un ton presque désintéressé:

''Je te l'avais bien dit: le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi, Bakagami''

''Je te jure que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais, Ahomine!'' Enchaina le perdant.

Le un contre un fut plus serré que la dernière fois. Le résultat final étant de 20-16, les deux adolescents c'était donnés à fond, même qu'ils frôlèrent à certains moments la porte de la zone.

Après avoir repris leur souffle et avoir complètement vidé le contenu de leur bouteille d'eau, ils s'en allèrent en direction de l'immeuble de Kagami, bien que l'autre y passait que par obligation. Comme la veille, l'atmosphère était plus détendue lors du retour. Ils échangèrent sur le match, et de leur journée respective. Le rouge ne put se retenir de rire aux éclats lorsque son rival lui raconta comment il avait fui Momoi. En cet instant précis, Aomine se sentait réellement bien. Il était aussi extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il pouvait bien s'entendre avec la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko. Un grand frisson lui parcouru le corps: un mélange entre le froid reprenant ses droits et d'autres choses d'indescriptible. Il remit alors son manteau et continua sa route seul puisque le joueur de Seirin venait d'arriver chez lui.

De retour à son domicile, le bleuté était exténué. Il fit alors un peu comme la veille: une douche froide, repas rapide devant la télévision et répondit aux textos de son amie d'enfance. Elle lui passa un savon, comme jamais elle lui en avait fait. Jamais Aomine n'avait posé un tel lapin à la rosée. Il dut alors lui expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça et dû lui promettre une autre journée de magasinage. Le basané était à chaque fois surpris de voir à quel point la _manager_ pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cette fille était, d'après lui, diabolique. Comme toutes les autres femmes. Après la discussion avec Momoi, le bleuté passa le temps comme il pouvait: il regarda le dernier magasine de son modèle, Mai-chan, joua aux jeux vidéo et finit par aller se coucher. Le jeune homme était épuisé, mais il était grandement satisfait de sa journée, terriblement heureux d'avoir un adversaire qui pouvait se mesurer à lui.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, enchainant un contre un sur un contre-un. Ils passaient difficilement quatre jours sans se voir. Avec le temps, ils s'habituaient de plus en plus à la présence de l'autre. Après les matchs, ils se parlaient normalement. Leur relation évoluait petit à petit vers l'amitié, chose que ni Aomine ni Kagami n'allaient admettre. Bien sûr, Aomine gagnait presque toujours. Les cours finirent par reprendre, empêchant les deux garçons de jouer sur une base régulière. Voulant jouer le plus souvent possible, ils finirent par se créer une habitude: tous les dimanches après-midi, ils se rejoignaient au terrain de basket. Toutes les fois, Aomine ressentait ces frissons étranges à tout moment lorsqu'il pensait à Kagami. Avant chaque match, il existait toujours cette tension qui créait un brouillard explosif autour d'eux et à chaque match, le bleuté se perdait dans les yeux rouges de son opposant pour tenter de lire ses mouvements. Le _power forward_ de Tôô recommençait les pratiques avec son équipe pour être certain de ne pas se faire dépasser par son rival. Avec le temps, ils arrivaient à prévoir presque parfaitement le jeu de l'autre, ce qui rendait les duels indéfiniment longs et difficiles.

Un jour du mois de mars, alors que la partie était 10-10, Kagami, couché sur le sol tellement il était épuisé, proposa:

''Oï, Ahomine, le perdant paie du Maji Burger OK?''

''OK, Bakagami. Prépare ton portefeuille!'' répondit le joueur de Tôô.

Kagami était trop épuisé sur le moment pour répondre. Après leur pause, le match repris et, pour la première fois depuis un moment, le rouge l'emporta 20-18 sur le bleuté.

Après quelques protestations de la part d'Aomine, ils mangèrent au restaurant et discutèrent de leur semaine respective tout en mangeant. Ce fut pour tous les deux un moment calme et agréable, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ce petit défi devint une tradition hebdomadaire: après chaque _one-on-one_ , le perdant payait le Maji Burger, ce qui a eu pour effet d'intensifier encore plus leurs matchs.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre les deux: ils entretenaient une certaine relation qui jonglait entre rival et ami. Ceci dura jusqu'à un certain jour où ils furent surpris par la pluie. Le jour où tout fut chamboulé. Le jour où leur relation fut mise en péril.

* * *

 **Voila! J'espère que vous avez appréciez! Je sortirai la suite prochainement. D'ici là, ne vous gênez mais de laisser votre commentaire. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait évoluer la relation entre les deux assez lentement, mais comme j'essais de me coller aux personnalités d'origines et comme je veux que ce soit une relation sérieuse et non pas un viol, je me sens obligé de prendre cette approche! Prochain chapitre, les choses plus sérieuses commence et avec un peu de chance il va y avoir du lemon!  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin :)**


End file.
